Mercy
by EuropeanCupcake
Summary: Felix has lived in the halls of the Volturi for thousands of years, and has faithfully served them. Felix has never questioned their motives or actions, for it wasn't his place. When he meets the Cullen's newest member however, everything changes. Can he transform from the monster he has been for so many years?
1. Burning Beginnings

**Author's Note: Felix has always been a particularly intriguing character to me. Little is known about his back story besides the fact that Aro turned him, and the stories of his frightening strength. In this particular story I want to focus on the less animalistic side of him, and how one small woman turns his life upside down. The Cullen's have a habit of adopting strays, and they've made another exception with Yarah. **

**The preface will be in her point of view, but the rest of the story will be focusing on the outside looking in. In this first Chapter we're going to get some backstory on both characters. These two characters are going to be considerably different in most aspects.**

* * *

**Preface**

_**Yarah**_

_The first thing I registered is the mind numbing pain. It shot trough my body like fire, and consumed me. It moved along the routes of my nerves, and melted into my very bone like metal. My body shook with the force of the painful trembles that shot trough my body like electricity. Every time I was sure the pain was over, another wave hit me._

_It left my senses in panic, and my back bending in a way I didn't even think was possible._

_I wanted to scream but the pain was so powerful, I couldn't utter a word. I was left letting out noises that sounded similar to me being strangled, and I lay in the middle of the street...the wet pavement cold against my burning skin. It was the only thing that kept me strung to reality, and somehow I knew it was important. It was as if it was the only thing that kept me locked on to any hope of life._

_Somehow, this wasn't so bad though. __After all I had been trough, I suppose that death would be a welcome end. _

_The memories began to play on a loop, similar to a movie...and the way I had always imagined. Darkness began to build at the corner of my eyes, and I could feel my heart increasing with panic. Whether it was panic or whatever poison that creature had injected into me, I wasn't entirely sure._

_ Memories of my childhood began flooding trough my mind, the best part of my 25 years. The blistering brazilian sun on my olive toned skin, my dirty hands grasping on to a new doll my mother had somehow managed to afford. My mother's constant struggle with my curly blonde hair, and my endless complaining at her tugging. _

_I never knew how she made ends meet, but somehow she always managed. After my father left us, my mother often had to take on odd jobs. Distinct memories of her late nights and early mornings etched themselves into my memory, and thankfulness began to fill me. _

_I could feel the hot tears burning at the edge of my vision, blurring what was left of my eyesight. _

_The next memories that entered my mind were of our move to the United States. Promises of a better life had filled my head like dreams, dreams which proved to be utterly false. Shortly after we arrived in New York, my mother had fallen ill. The word 'cancer' was forever burned into the deepest part of my heart, stealing whatever innocence I had left._

_I had taken the opportunity to prove my mother that I could take care of her. Instead of focusing on school, I took many jobs. I would often work night shifts and fall asleep at my attempts to finish homework. I failed all of my college classes because of my lack of time, and because I had no energy to put in effort. It all seemed to be put to waste anyway..._

_After beating cancer several times, it finally got the better of my mom._

_After she perished, I was left with all of the bills. I was evicted from our home, and because I was a legal adult, no one came to my aid. I had no connection with any of my family in Brazil, so I was left on the street to my own devices. I moved from homeless shelter to homeless shelter, until naïve I was picked up by a man on the street. His promises of a better life hypnotized me, and I agreed._

_Little did I know that this man didn't intend to get me off the street, instead he and my decision to trust him...sealed my fate. _

_I had a job now, but it didn't involve anything that I had imagined. The man was a pimp, and I ended up being his property. The first few times I had refused to work for him, and it ended up with me receiving broken bones. After a few more of these encounters, I finally gave in. After weeks of being on the street, and seen as nothing more than disposable...my life would end like this._

_Earlier tonight I had met with a customer at a club, but I could immediately tell that he wasn't normal._

_The man's scent was enticing. His very presence sent my head reeling. The way he spoke was almost gentleman like and I felt as if he would rescue me from this hell, but of course I should have known better._

_Too many fairytale stories filled my head as he lead me to a dark part of the club we were in, and then outside. He led me out into the light of a dimly lit street lamp, and that's when I saw it._

_It was like a scene from a horror movie._

_His eyes were the color of blood, and they stared at me. Not with the hunger of the men who lusted after me, but with actual hunger. Less than a second later, and with a single blink, his teeth sank into me. _

_I suppose this was as a good of a way to go as any. It was definitely less simple than I had imagined. I always thought I would die at the hands of some drugged up customer, or my pimp. _

_My vision began to grow smaller and smaller, and desperately I tried to hold on to anything. I found myself losing the battle however, and my vision went black. I was glad my hearing hadn't perished however, and I could hear the pleasant sound of the pouring rain.  
_

_The raindrops fall on to the wet pavement, and glide across my skin. I lay here burning for eternity, while my mother is burning in my thoughts._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**_Burning Beginnings_**

* * *

_**Felix**_

Felix had served as the guard of the Volturi for thousands of years. Looking back in retrospect it had gone by in only the blink of his eyes, despite the fact he didn't need blinking of course. Also despite the fact that it had in retrospect been a very, very long time.

He had never given even a sign of hesitance when it came to serve the Volturi, and he was aware of the natural order of things. Hard work, dedication, and blood earned him this position. Other people's blood of course, spilled by his own pale hands. Whether it be the blood of humans or vampires, didn't matter to him.

His life wasn't bad, and Felix was always rewarded for the good work he did.

He was able to utilize his enormous strength which was bestowed upon him when he was given the gift of vampirism. At least that's what Aro had claimed, when Felix had awoken dazed by the need of blood. Aro had claimed that Felix's strength was his greatest weapon, and his skill when it came to the fight only increased with the years. That is what made Felix such a powerful ally.

Ally.

The word was a stretch, Felix knew that he was nothing but a servant. He was their executioner in battle. In the dark chamber of their halls Felix had killed many humans and vampires alike. That was the one thing that was equal. The Volturi didn't care whether you were a human or a vampire, both deserved to die if a rule was broken or someone posed too big of a threat against the Volturi.

Felix saw the constant thirsty look in Caius' eyes, that had absolutely nothing to do with his need for blood.

When Felix joined the Volturi all those years ago, he was given grey robes. They symbolized what his position was within the circle, and it was to serve. Throughout the years he had worked his way to the top, to become Captain of the guard alongside Demetri. Felix knew in the grand scheme of things, he was disposable.

The Volturi had never come across a vampire more effective or strong in combat, but that didn't change anything. Felix didn't have any kind of special gift to set him apart. He couldn't induce pain like Jane, who enjoyed it entirely too much.

Felix knew he was a monster of course, but Jane hid behind her child like façade. She had been changed in the early days of her adolescence, and sometimes Felix thought that's what made her so evil and spiteful. Like the way when a child was changed into a vampire, she had uncontrollable impulses. The smallest things set her off, and yet she hid behind a mask incredibly well. Felix had encountered many times that humans and vampirers trusted her due to her childlike innocence, just to be killed just as easily.

In a way Felix envied her. For her gift of course, but also because she didn't look like a monster. She could easily carry herself across a room with grace, grace Felix could never imitate. Felix was exactly the way he looked. He was a 6'7 muscular man, who had absolutely no chance of portraying anything else. He intimidated people before they even bothered to speak to him.

In combat this was very effective, but not in life. Felix did enjoy being able to intimidate others so easily, but it also came with constant judgement. People were too afraid to approach him. Demetri was the only person who didn't seem phased by Felix's threatening aura or his large statue, and that's why they got along.

* * *

Felix was currently resting in the library, a book held in his large hands. His pale fingers skimmed over the pages, memorizing the texture of the old books. The pages were yellow with age, and had a feint dusty smell. Felix enjoyed the serene time. He didn't need to act like a guard, killer, or anyone else.

He could relax within the quiet space of the library, and within the convince of his own mind. They were many things that Felix knew, but he always learned from books. Every time he opened a new book, he learned something new. A lot of times he found himself reading out of simple please, or because he was curious about a certain subject.

Just as Felix was about to continue the rather enthralling book, he heart footsteps approach. He could immediately tell by the light tread and lack of sound that they were Demetri's. Felix was almost tempted to ambush him when he rounded the corner, but he decided against it. Sure enough within a second, the shorter blonde man stood in front of Felix. Demetri's face was in its usually stoic position, which was opposite of Felix. Felix had a habit of grinning, and if he was human he was sure he'd have smile lines by now.

"Aro has a mission for us."


	2. Chilling Apprehension

**Author's Note:**** I appreciate all of the support that this story has received thus far. I've been having somewhat of a Twilight obsession as of late, so I'm using this to get out of my system. I hope you continue to enjoy, and please leave feedback!**

**\- EuropeanCupcake**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**_Chilling Apprehension_**

* * *

_Six months later..._

_**Yarah**_

Yarah took in the crisp Alaskan air, and it filled her lungs needlessly. Her light brown eyes were closed, so she could completely concentrate on the sounds around her. She registered all of the sounds around her. She could hear the breaking of a stick as a moose stepped on it, as he treaded his way trough the thick forest.

Yarah remembered the first time she had awoken after the transformation, and the overwhelming senses that had assaulted her. She had been so easily distracted by all the sounds, and the detail in which she registered the world now.

The snow was thick on the ground, and Yarah could hear the steps of a bobcat nearby. Its scent entered her nose, and she immediately moved. Within the span of a blink of an eye, Yarah had closed the distance between them. She tackled the large creatures, and sank her teeth into it. Yarah drank the blood greedily, and it somehow still didn't fill her appetite completely.

She hated torturing the animals, unlike Emmett. The way he wrestled the animals reminded her of a toddler playing with his food. In a way that's what he was, a big toddler. As much as his constant and sometimes unwanted humor annoyed her, he had easily become her big brother. Emmett had a way of trampling his way into your heart, even if you didn't want him there.

Besides Bella, Yarah was closest to him. She knew that Rosalie didn't like their exchanges at times, but Yarah knew that Emmett adored the ground that Rosalie walked on. She didn't see him in a romantic light, nor would she ever want to get between their amazing connection...or any of their connections. Yarah admired the way the way that her family loved each other, especially those that were married.

Yarah saw the way that Emmett looked at Rosalie, or the way that Carlisle reassured Esme with soft touches. It was something she had watched on the movie screens or read in too many books, and it was right in front of her. All of their love stories were extremely different and yet just as meaningful.

Yarah knew based on their stories and experiences, that it could be hundreds of years until she found her other half. Their love made her confident that she would eventually find her other half. Yarah had always been a big believer of love, despite the fact that her father had tried so hard to prove her wrong. Her mother always ingrained into Yarah that there was someone who would be worth her love, but that man would also have to prove it to her.

Yarah finished drinking from the large cat and hid its body as best as she could. The rest of her family trusted her to hunt on her own, even if it had only been a few months. She had encountered hunters a few weeks back and Yarah had abandoned the scent, running the opposite direction. Her actions impressed them so much, that they now trusted her to hunt on her own...even the Denali Coven had been impressed.

Yarah had been the most unsure about Tanya. She was beautiful of course, she looked like one of the paintings that had been created during the early 1800's. She looked as if she had been created in homage to a man's long lost love. Yarah was sure that women of power like Helen of Troy must have looked exactly like Tanya.

Tanya's temperament was another matter.

She had been distrustful of Yarah from the beginning. Yarah had been perfectly courteous to her, and yet she had practically stared daggers into her very being. The rest of the Denali Coven and Yarah's own coven had explained that Tanya had been trough many tragedies. They told her about how their coven had lost members, the latest being their sister Irina.

The wounds were still fresh, and Yarah could practically see the pain in Tanya's eyes.

It made Yarah feel sad, and she wished there was a way to help the Denali Coven. The rest of them had been kind to her, and welcomed her as the newest member of their extended family. Yarah just hoped that one day she would be able to gain Tanya's trust.

Yarah tensed as she heard the sound of approaching vampire footsteps, and she turned around rapidly. She immediately relaxed as Bella came into view. Once she caught the expression on Bella's face however, a wave of worry washed over her.

"The Volturi are coming," and with that Yarah was overwhelmed by panic.

* * *

**_Felix_**

Felix walked trough the dimly lit halls of the Volturi, Demetri by his side. The vampires they encountered moved out of their way swiftly, and Felix laughed deeply. Sometimes he enjoyed the fact that even his kind moved out of his way.

The others were all in the same color robes, but the dynamic was easily understood. Amongst all the grey robes, Demetri and Felix were the highest ranking. They had worked their way up from the bottom and had proved their value within the Volturi.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Demetri's lips move up in a slight smile.

They both passed by the secretary's station, and Felix grinned at their newest human secretary. Their last one had been replaced a few weeks ago, due to her inability to correctly answer the phone. Aro had insisted that Felix take care of it, and he did.

Felix winked at the secretary, who turned bright red. She sent him a bright smile, and Demetri rolled his eyes. Felix chuckled at Demetri and opened the wooden doors which led them into the main chamber.

Aro made his way forward, graceful even for a vampire. He looked as if each step was him floating forward, with a soft movement of his almost translucently pale hand, he gestured for Felix to come forward.

Felix bowed forward and followed Aro's lead. In Aro's other hand was what seemed to be a note of some sort, on thick cream colored paper. Aro handed the note to Felix, who's red eyes glanced over it.

It was in the pretty handwriting of a woman obviously, and it stated that Carlisle Cullen had increased his family by one…once again.

Felix immediately knew that the news wasn't pleasant, especially since the encounter they had when Bella's child was born. Felix knew that Aro had it out for them, especially since the Cullen's had several gifts amongst their family. The continuous increase of their coven was a threat to the Volturi, and to Aro.

"I suppose this news is alarming. Do you want us to dispose of them?"

Aro intertwined his long pale fingers, softly shaking his head. His red eyes stared into a place very distant, and Felix wondered where his thoughts were taking him.

"I want Demetri and you to pay a visit to our kin. The Cullen's are in Alaska with the Denali Coven currently, and that alone is a powerful statement. Since our last encounter it is clear that the Denali Coven more than favor them, and are loyal to Carlisle. The Cullen's newest addition may posses skills which could prove useful to us. Depending on what exactly her abilities are, that adds another powerful member to Carlisle's family."

Aro's voice reminded Felix of feathers, it moved up and down with soft intensity and he sounded almost as if he was telling a story.

"I trust the both of you to analyze whether the Cullen's pose too high of a threat. I want you to report to me whether these events require our interference. Whether that be conflict, or balancing the scale once again."

Felix didn't know what exactly Aro meant by balancing the scale. He assumed it was just another intricate part of his secretive plan and Felix wished that he could read thoughts like Edward Cullen.

Caius stood up from his throne in the similar manner he always did, hate almost in every stride. His blonde hair was in its usual slicked back style, and his red eyes stared forward menacingly. He moved beside Aro, his aura practically suffocating Felix.

"We cannot just simply continue to ignore the Cullen's threats. They are aware of their actions and yet we continue to let them do as they please."

Aro raised a hand to quiet Caius, who immediately seized.

"I have no intention of letting them get away with anything anymore my dear Caius...I have learned my lesson. Now," Aro met Felix's eyes. "Leave alongside Demetri, and report back to me. Take as long as you need to investigate them thoroughly. Should one of them pose a threat towards either of you, do not hesitate to dispose of them. Just make sure at least one of you is able to return and report the events back to me."


	3. First Meeting

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**_First Meeting_**

* * *

**_Felix_**

Denali National Park and Preserve, Alaska.

The snow fell slowly, and Felix could make out each unique pattern that made up each snowflake.

Felix had never been fond of cold climates, not that it made much difference to his ice cold, impenetrable body.

There was just something about the white and bleak scene of the Alaskan wild he couldn't get behind. Felix had always preferred to be around large crowds of people, or in large cities. Maybe it was some subconscious animalistic need to feed that led him towards his version of cattle.

It did feel as if there wasn't a human soul for hundreds of miles.

It was a perfect place for a vampire family to reside of course. The Denali Coven had claimed the Alaskan wilderness as their home for a while now, and it was an exquisite place to stay hidden from the rest of human society.

The frequency of humans up here was rare, so they never had a need to move from place to place.

The Volturi had made Italy their home, but their frequency of leaving their halls was also rare, besides for food. Within a few hundred years Felix never really left Italy. The only time he needed to leave was to feed, but the food was often brought to him.

Felix moved past the trees swiftly, Demetri behind him. Felix was considerably faster and stronger than his partner, but Demetri had a skill for tracking. No one had ever escaped from him, and Felix could tell that Demetri was hot on their trail. Felix loved the thrill of the chase, and he knew Demetri did as well.

Felix also assumed that Alice had warned her family about their arrival.

It was a rare occasion that the two of them were sent on missions by themselves without Jane or Alec, so Felix was thoroughly enjoying it. With a laugh he slammed trough a tree, and his laughter increased as the large tree collapsed behind him. Both slowed their pace as they neared a clearing, what Felix assumed was the Denali's home located near.

It was a beautiful home, he had to admit.

It was a large wooden home with windows and had a cozy log cabin feel about it. Felix never understood most vampire's need for luxury. Felix thought that vampires were closer to animals than humans, and the need for them to live in luxury was almost laughable.

Felix glanced at Demetri and knew that speaking quietly would be useless. Edward Cullen would be able to read their thoughts by now, and the two simply began walking forward. Felix watched the movement of all the vampires, waiting on one of them to make a move.

He knew he couldn't anticipate any of his attacks, because their enemy would simply use their gifts to their advantage.

Felix trusted his instincts however, and they had proven to be superior to Edward Cullen's gifts in the past.

Felix glanced around curiously but couldn't make out any new faces and he wondered where exactly their newest member was.

Carlisle met them when they moved closer to his family, a smile on his lips. Felix sometimes hated how cheerful the oldest Cullen was and he hated it even more because he knew it was genuine. Carlisle had always been entirely too compassionate for a vampire, and Felix thought him weaker for it.

Demetri stepped forward, and Felix was thankful. He had always been better at political matters, or anything having to do with an exchange. Felix had always preferred to speak with his fists.

"What a surprise that Aro sent you here after my announcement. I was sure it would be taken positively since our last encounter went rather smoothly."

Felix let out a mocking sound, the rumbling shaking his chest deeply.

Smoothly…funny.

The action didn't go unnoticed to Carlisle or Demetri. Demetri shot Felix a glare, and Felix couldn't help but grin. He almost wanted to shrug.

"Aro didn't take the letter negatively per say…but he did want us to investigate. He sent us here to make sure that this new addition to your coven isn't a threat toward our way of life Carlisle…and you now how seriously the Volturi take threats."

Demetri's voice was filled with a menacing undertone, and Felix grinned widely. He loved it when Demetri utilized threats, and their good cop bad cop dynamic shifted.

Usually Felix was always the one threatening their target and scaring them. Felix loved it when Demetri became threatening.

Carlisle's eyes filled with slight concern, but he nodded.

"I assure you that our newest addition isn't a threat to anyone. She has adapted quite well to our lifestyle Demetri, and she hasn't had any accidents."

_She. _

Demetri was curious now, and his eyes went searching once again for any sign of the newest member.

"Your word although it's trusted Carlisle still needs to be verified…where is she?"

Carlisle glanced back at the rest of his coven, and Emmett nodded. With the speed similar of a human, Emmett made his way into the Denali's home. Felix was slightly annoyed at the slow movements, but he tried his best to be patient.

Felix took the time to glance at the Denali Coven, and he could practically feel the hatred coming from them. He remembered their sister's death all too well, and how much he had enjoyed ripping her arm off her body.

Felix could still hear her brief scream, before Caius ended her life.

Felix grinned mockingly at them, and he watched as Tanya stepped forward. Felix braced himself, almost taunting her to move forward with his facial expression. Their newest member Garrett grabbed her arm however, holding her back.

Too bad…

Felix tensed again as Emmett appeared once again, a small figure behind him. Felix couldn't quite make out the small woman's features because Emmett was in the way, but eventually Emmett moved slightly.

The woman's face was facing down, her long lashes brushing against her cheeks. Her beautiful curly blonde hair fell into her face and spilled over her shoulders like a golden waterfall. She was wearing a pair of jeans which hugged her shapely legs and hips, and a simple black sweater. The black sweater somehow draped off her right shoulder in an elegant way, exposing some of her porcelain skin. Even with her pale complexion Felix could make out the olive hue to her skin tone, and then her eyes met his.

Felix let out a gasp at the small exchange, something like an electric shock moving through his body.

A pair of large caramel brown eyes stared into his. It felt as if the strings had been cut that held him captive and pulled him into so many directions. They had been severed with a simple single look into her eyes.

Without realizing he was moving, Felix stepped forward. Demetri and Carlisle looked after him, both surprised.

The woman stopped in her tracks and her full light pink lips parted slightly. Her brown eyes stayed focused on him, never breaking contact. Her eyes weren't filled with terror, which was something that Felix was used to. Instead, her caramel colored eyes were filled with wonder.

He felt himself drawn to her by some invisible force and for the first time in his life, Felix acted without a second thought.

* * *

**_Yarah_**

Yarah hesitantly followed Emmett outside of the large home. Even though logically she knew that the structure did nothing to protect her from the Volturi, she still felt safer inside of it.

Emmett took a long look back at her, his usually smiling face completely serious. She didn't like the way that the expression looked on him and Yarah wished that he would just say something funny. Anything to ease this tense atmosphere…

"I'm not going to let them hurt you," he said simply, and Yarah nodded.

She believed him.

She followed the much taller vampire outside, close to him. She hid behind his large form for as long as she could manage, before he moved from in front of her. Yarah felt even more exposed, and she could feel the burning stare of the two strange vampires on her. She looked down into snow, trying her best to avoid the whole situation.

Memories from her violent human life flooded her, and Yarah wanted to run.

She knew she had to stay strong. Not just for herself, but also for her family. They had treated her so incredibly well over the last few months and had adopted her into their amazing dynamic. She owed it to them to stay resilient, especially since they were putting themselves in danger for her.

Determined, Yarah looked up.

She didn't expect the utter rush of emotion as she looked into a pair of blood red eyes. Yarah knew that she should have been terrified, but she couldn't help it. Fear didn't fill her as she took in the large vampire's statue, and instead she was filled with amazement. His red eyes looked back at her, wide with the same emotion that must have been in Yarah's own eyes.

The huge man moved forward, and Yarah could feel Emmett tense in front of her. Without fear she took a few steps forward, coming to a standstill slightly in front of Emmett. She looked back at him, giving him a reassuring glance.

Yarah turned around to face the stranger again, her hair moving slightly. She gaped as she realized their closeness, and she looked up at him. Their height difference was very apparent with his closeness, and he was more than a head taller than her. Yarah was also sure that he could fit at least three of her body in his large frame.

His wide shoulders reminded Yarah of those football players she always saw on the TV, and she could easily understand why Emmett was on guard. Even beside Emmett, this man was still taller and slightly larger.

Yarah glanced into the stranger's red eyes, which spoke of his diet.

The man simply offered a hand to her, and Yarah took it. She shook his hand softly and instead of letting go, the tall man pulled her hand toward his. His eyes glanced over their intertwined hands, and Yarah wondered what he was thinking.

He released her hand after a moment, and his pale lips moved up in a soft smile.

"My name is Felix," his voice was deep and velvet, and the sound sent vibrations straight down to Yarah's toes. Yarah closed her eyes for a second, attempting to control the overwhelming feeling that just his voice caused.

After Yarah had composed herself slightly, she opened her eyes again.

"My name is Yarah," she replied kindly.


	4. Turbulent Forces Revealed

_Ah, when to the heart of man  
Was it ever less than a treason  
_

_To go with the drift of things,  
To yield with a grace to reason,  
_

_And bow and accept the end  
Of a love or a season? _

_\- **An excerpt from Robert Frost's poem "Reluctance"**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**_Turbulent Forces Revealed_**

* * *

**_Felix_**

"My name is Yarah."

The introduction was simple, and yet it wasn't. Yarah's honey brown eyes glanced up at Felix from behind long dark lashes, the curious glance in her eyes filled with innocence. Her glance seemed to pull Felix in like a invisible force and he tried his best not to lean in any closer. His red eyes took in every detail of her gorgeous face, and Felix promised himself that he would memorize every inch of it.

The details from her amber speckled brown eyes, to her dark lashes. The way her full lips opened slightly when she looked at him with amazement in those eyes, and the way her beautiful waves fell into her face.

Felix also registered her accent easily, and immediately pinpointed it to somewhere in South America. The blonde woman's eyes were looking into his softly, and her voice rang in Felix's ears. Not in an unpleasant way, but in the same way a beautiful song harmonized. Her name repeated in her sing-song voice repeatedly in Felix's head.

Yarah.

Felix wanted to say anything, so that she would continue talking. He could easily sense how uncomfortable his closeness to her, to Yarah made Emmett feel. The slightly shorter and smaller vampire practically glared daggers into him, challenging him to move silently.

Felix also immediately realized that he had an audience. All of the Cullen's and Denali, as well as Demetri were looking at him. Felix had been entirely too distracted by Yarah's presence to notice the burning eyeballs aiming themselves into his back. Felix took a step back from Yarah, the movement causing her to furrow her eyebrows together. Felix wanted to reassure her that it wasn't her presence, but that of the vampire's around. Instead however, he turned himself to face the rest of the vampires.

Felix also realized how detrimental this small interaction between Yarah and him was. He had been sent here to make sure she wasn't a threat towards the Volturi, and now Felix wanted to do nothing but protect her. He knew how much this smaller woman put his mission and way of life in jeopardy, but somehow, he didn't mind. Felix's life had been completely predictable until this point, and this was a pleasant change of pace.

Demetri met Felix's eyes from across the field, and Demetri sent him an apologetic look. Demetri simply nodded, and Felix knew that he already registered what had happened. Felix had never expected to feel affection for a woman, let alone find his soulmate.

He took a look back at the beautiful blonde woman who smiled at him softly, and Felix knew that his life had a completely different purpose now.

* * *

**_Yarah_**

Yarah smiled softly as Felix looked back at her, and she could feel that same light feeling of pressure building in her chest. There was something about when his eyes met hers, that made her want to melt into a puddle at his feet.

She knew his eyes reflected his diet, but somehow it didn't bother her as much as it should have.

Yarah put a hand on Emmett's arm and nodded softly, "I'm ok."

Emmett nodded and Yarah went to stand beside him, crossing her arms. She looked across the field at everyone and met the vampire's eyes that had emerged with Felix. His eyes looked into hers with cold curiosity.

"Does she have any abilities?" Demetri asked, his eyes never leaving Yarah's.

Yarah could visibly see everyone tense, including Felix. Emmett growled beside her, and she rested her hand against his arm once again.

"He's not going to hurt her Emmett," Edward said simply to him, and Yarah looked at Felix curiously. She wondered whether she really had to show them what her gift was, she was somewhat hesitant at the whole idea. Carlisle had explicitly stated for her to be careful who she shared her gift with, vampire or not.

"Go ahead Yarah," Carlisle said softly, and Yarah nodded. She took a few steps forward in the snow and moved past Emmett. Felix walked beside her as she moved closer to Demetri, and she couldn't help but notice his closeness. Yarah wanted to reach out and lace her fingers in his, but she knew that she shouldn't. She didn't know what exactly was drawing her so close to him, or why she felt so comfortable to him.

She had never met Felix in her living state, or in her immortal one.

The two of them stopped in front of Demetri, and Yarah closed her eyes. She felt an invisible force spread its way across her body and move to Felix as well.

"Try to hit me," she said softly, and Felix immediately tensed beside her. Yarah allowed herself to touch him at this moment and rested her hand against his arm. She felt the electric shock move from her fingertips all the way down to her toes. It was a pleasant, but unexpected feeling. Her brown eyes met Felix's and he nodded softly.

Demetri moved forward at incredible speed and punched his hand forward, and he was launched backward. He landed with his back in the snow, obviously dazed. Yarah noticed as Felix grinned beside her, and their eyes met once again.

"You're incredible," he stated, his deep voice filled with wonder.

Yarah smiled softly and if she had been human, she was sure she would have blushed at his compliment. There was something about the way he was amazed at her gift, that caused her to be almost prideful about her ability. When she had first awoken, she had automatically shielded herself, and had accidentally sent Carlisle across the room. She had felt incredibly bad, but everyone had been rather amazed at her ability.

She had learned quickly that there were other vampires who possessed special gifts, but that they were far and few between. The Cullen's however seemed to have an overwhelming number of rather gifted vampires. Yarah wondered if it was something about Carlisle's compassionate and calm nature that seemed to draw them in.

Demetri stood up a few seconds after the display and dusted the snow off his grey robe. Yarah continued keeping up her shield, continuing to build the invisible force around herself and Felix. She didn't know what was coursing through her, but she felt incredibly protective of the large man beside her...not that she needed to, of course. It was evident enough by his powerful build and the incredibly strong, almost dangerous aura that radiated off Felix that he didn't need any protecting.

Demetri walked forward, shaking his head.

"It seems we have another powerful addition to the Cullen Coven, Aro will be more than interested to hear about this. We will stay here to make sure we conduct further evaluation."


	5. Revelation

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**_Revelation_**

* * *

**_Felix_**

Felix didn't like the way Demetri's words passed his lips, or the way his sentence was like a promise of the things the Volturi would do to the Cullen's.

Felix knew very well that Aro would be more than interested in the Cullen's now, even though they had been on his radar before. With the new addition of Yarah they were considerably more powerful then they had been before. That put them in danger, and even worse put her in danger. Aro would utilize her powers to shield the Volturi from any of their enemies.

Felix was still overcome by the deep animalistic urge to protect her, as if she was his. Felix knew he had no right to claim this angel as is. Felix could practically feel the goodness that radiated from her being, and Felix knew that he wasn't even close. It was as if she was residing in heaven itself, and Felix could only watch from the earth. He could only admire her beauty, like one admired the stars.

Felix tensed beside her, his eyes never leaving Demetri's. Demetri's pupils were large as he stared back at Felix, and the taller vampire was simply waiting for him to make the first move.

Felix was amazed at how quickly all of their years of what could be considered friendship flew out of the window as soon as Yarah's life was even slightly in danger. Felix had known that finding ones soulmate was powerful, but he never expected this. Every fiber of his very being was screaming at him to rip Demetri limb from limb. The urge was radiating trough him at such a strong force that his body was visibly effected by it.

Felix could feel every muscle inside his powerful body moving forward. It caused him to hunch forward, preparing himself to jump on Demetri.

Felix gasped as he felt a small hand on his arm, and he was immediately distracted. Her powerful tantalizing entered his nose, and left him utterly undone. It was a mixture of the sweet scent of flowers, and vanilla creating her very own mixture of perfume. It was a scent that left Felix yearning with a longing that he never knew existed for anyone, let alone him.

The scent reminded Felix of things that _could_ be, and things he wanted with her. Memories he wasn't even sure he would be able to posses, and memories he never wanted. He wanted a future with her, a future where, dare he even think...he could be happy.

Yarah's golden pools looked into Felix's very soul, and the large vampire found himself relaxing.

"It's ok," Yarah uttered softly.

It was in a tone that Felix wasn't used to and he immediately found himself in awe. Her melodic voice was filled with so much care, and Felix didn't know what he had done in his lifetime to deserve a goddess such as this.

* * *

**_Yarah_**

Yarah continued to keep up the shield, the strong need to protect Felix still radiating trough her. She continued to move the invisible shield around them, even though she knew very well that Demetri wouldn't hurt Felix. Right? She wasn't so sure about Demetri hurting her of course...

Yarah could feel that Felix was still slightly tense beside her and she noticed the way his muscles were tightened as his red eyes continued to stare at Demetri. They weren't filled with the companionship or friendship she had seen earlier, instead they were cold. Something in Felix's eyes was a warning, and Yarah wondered if it was because of her...

His shoulders were arched slightly up, as if he was expecting Demetri to make a movement. Was Demetri planning on actually making an attack?

"It's ok," Yarah said softly, and she could visibly see how Felix relaxed.

His words still circled in Yarah's mind and she knew very well that it was so much more than a threat. If Demetri deemed her to be a danger, or the Cullen's to be a danger...the Volturi could easily eradicate them. They were the ultimate ruling authority in the vampire world and they were able to decide who was too dangerous, and who would be allowed to live...whether it was to roam free, or to be an ally.

Yarah could only imagine based on the stories, as well as Demetri and Felix, just how powerful Aro's control was. Bella and Edward told her stories when they went to Rome, and how easily Aro controlled all the vampirers in the Volturi, without even utilizing his gift once. Yarah could only imagine what kind of presence the ancient vampire had, and she found herself fearing him more and more.

Despite the fact that Aro, Caius, and Marcus were supposed to be the ruling authority, it was easily seen that Aro was the ultimate authority. The way he manipulated people to do his biding, was terrifying. He was like the puppet master, and all of the Volturi were on his strings.

Yarah was less terrified of death, than she was of being controlled. Her entire life had been filled with taking care of others and things happening that were out of her control.

Yarah didn't want to spend the rest of eternity as a pawn in someone's game, especially considering how many pawns Aro had. Yarah knew that Aro thirsted for the powers of the Olympic Coven, and she may just be the thing that causes him to have control. If that were to happen, Yarah wouldn't be able to live with herself. She would much rather be free and dead, than alive and imprisoned.

After all, imprisonment wasn't being alive.

Demetri's red eyes met Yarah's and he practically glared daggers into her. Yarah could practically feel the hatred that was seeping from him, and into her. She wondered whether it was due to her powers, or the fact that Felix stood by her side. Yarah wondered whether Demetri deemed it as some kind of betrayal, that his friend chose to protect her.

"Demetri," Felix said simply, and Yarah could feel a shiver run down her spine. Felix's voice was menacingly filled with promises of what he would do to Demetri if he overstepped his boundaries. Every single aspect of Felix's large and powerful body practically screamed that he was seconds away from tearing Felix apart.

Yarah was filled with a feeling of appreciation and want run trough her, and she was thankful for the large vampire's presence beside her smaller form. She had no idea why he was protecting her, especially considering that they didn't know one another.

It was apparent that he had the same strong need of protecting her, that she had for him.

Demetri and Felix exchanged long looks, and eventually the shorter vampire sighed.

"You are welcome to stay here until you are ready to report back to Aro. I am certain that you won't find a threat toward the Volturi or anyone else here. Yarah has adjusted to our way of life easily and she has no intention of breaking any laws, nor has she broken any laws. Take as much time as you need to observe us Demetri."

Carlisle's voice rang across the snow covered field, and it was almost a beacon of hope. Yarah was worried that the tense atmosphere would have overboiled, and a conflict would have been unavoidable.

"Very well then. We will remain here for as long as we need to. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some hunting to do."

Without a second thought or look, Demetri took off. He was gone in a second, and his form was out of view. Yarah could feel herself relaxing, and she released the shield. She felt the sudden exhaustion overtake her due to the use of energy, and she stumbled backward slightly.

A pair of strong arms and gloved hands caught her, and Yarah immediately knew who it was. It was as if there was some sort of familiarity within his touch, as if she had known him her whole life. She paused for a second, and then looked up at Felix. She could sensed the look of concern in his face, before she even met his eyes.

"I'm alright. I'm not entirely used to the amount of energy my gift needs."

Felix slowly released her a bit slower than was necessary, and Yarah felt emptiness in the place that his hands had gripped her. The rest of the family immediately joined her, Bella being the first to wrap her arms around Yarah's form. Yarah let out a shaky sigh, as the pressure of the situation finally left her. She pressed her face into Bella's shoulder, and the brunettes hands rubbed soothing circles on Yarah's small back.

"You were so brave," Bella said softly. Yarah thought it was almost similar to the way her mother would talk to her, soothing and kind. It was almost like a mantra and Bella repeated the words a few more times. Yarah wasn't entirely sure whether it was to calm herself, or Bella.

Yarah move away after a few moments, slightly calmer.

Emmett moved forward and ruffled Yarah's hair affectionately.

"I'm glad you're ok, short stuff."

Yarah sensed the affection in Emmett's words and was deeply thankful. Yarah even caught the look of relief in Rosalie's eyes and she was just as thankful for that. Emmett then turned to Felix, who immediately went on the defense. Yarah could feel the tension in the air and she tried her best not to step between the two large men. They stared at each other for what seemed like centuries.

"Thank you."

Yarah was extremely surprised at the words that left Emmett's lips and Felix seemed to have the same reaction. Felix glanced down at the ground almost awkwardly and nodded, running a hand trough his brown hair.

"No need to thank me. I couldn't let anything happen to her, even if I tried."


	6. Illusions Shattered

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**_Illusions Shattered_ **

* * *

_**Felix**_

Felix hated himself for how quickly the words had left his mouth. He knew very well that he was already walking a tight rope with the Cullen's, and he was getting ready to push himself off it. Felix's display of affection for the blonde newborn was easily detected earlier, and Felix was sure that everyone had noticed.

Felix disliked the way he was letting his usually controlled behavior slip around her...but then again.

Felix met her eyes and he could feel himself fall apart once more. He wasn't sure if he liked the feeling of so little control, he was practically easy prey for the small woman. If only Aro could see how pathetic Felix was now... Felix was sure that Aro would definitely deem him as pathetic.

Felix let out a sigh, he hated having an internal battle.

Usually his decisions were easy, or already decided for him. He didn't like having all of this time and space to debate within himself, with himself. He was in completely uncharted territory, and he didn't like being at a disadvantage. The feeling of being at a disadvantage was something that Felix wasn't used to. After his many years of roaming this earth, Felix had always come out victorious in combat.

The small woman walked forward towards him, the crunching of her feet accompanied her mouth watering scent. She stopped in front of Felix's large form without so much as a bit of hesitancy, and Felix wondered whether she was even slightly intimidated by him. He was much larger than her, but she seemed comfortable enough. If she was at all thrown off by him, she was doing a good job of hiding it.

Yarah extended her hand toward him, as if it was a greeting of peace.

"Thank you," her voice was filled with such unbelievable softness, Felix thought he might lose himself within it. No one had ever addressed him with so much kindness as she had, but Felix also feared it was only because she had no idea who he was. The selfish part of him wanted to keep his past hidden, but he also knew he could never do that to someone like her...someone as poor as the untouched snow around them.

It was a almost worthy comparison, because Felix was almost sure she originated from the heavens.

Felix grabbed her hand gently, and gave it a shake with his gloved right hand. They parted much too fast for Felix's liking, and he wondered just how her skin felt against his. It looked unbelievably smooth and soft, and Felix watched the way her golden waves moved slightly in the slightly increasing wind.

She was breath taking.

"Let's go inside, the storm seems to be picking up. Felix you of course are welcome to join us," Carlisle's voice broke Felix from the spell. He nodded, and watched as Yarah followed the others. The blonde vampire moved beside Bella, who wrapped a arm around her. Their exchange was so nonchalant, and yet filled with such love. Felix wondered what it would be like to touch Yarah so easily, and if she would even invite such a touch from him.

Felix entered the home, and immediately felt slightly tense. It had been a long time since he had been confined to such a small living space, and he immediately moved to being on the defensive. The home wasn't small of course, but Felix was at a disadvantage. In the large halls of Italy, Felix had more than enough room in case conflict broke out. Here it was several against one.

Even with his skills Felix knew that he would most likely lose, especially considering the skills the Cullen's possessed. They didn't have the ability to inflict pain like Jane did, but they would definitely be able to stop or slow him down. Felix watched as Carlisle walked toward him, but he still jumped slightly as his hand came to rest on Felix's shoulder.

"As much as I hate to admit it Felix, you can relax. You showed us that you can be trusted, even if your reasons are selfish." Tanya was the first to speak, her brown eyes immediately resting on Yarah.

Yarah's eyes were filled with slightly confusion, and Felix immediately knew that she was unsure of Tanya's comment. Felix wondered if the Cullen's had even taught her about soulmates yet, or if she was just oblivious. What if she didn't feel the same powerful attraction that Felix felt?

Panic began to fill him, but rationality took over a few seconds later. That was unlikely...it was most of the time returned, and she had definitely shown Felix that she felt something for him...even if it was possibly less intense. Should he bring it up to her?

Edward let out a soft laugh, and shook his head. His copper head of hair moved around slightly at the movement, and Bella's grip on Yarah increased. Felix had a suspicion that despite the fact that Bella couldn't read thoughts, she knew exactly what Felix was thinking.

"At the end of the day it is up to her whether she wants to get an explanation Felix, or if you should give it to her..." Edward's eyes met Felix's red ones, and Felix felt slightly challenged.

"I would like an explanation, I think I'm owed that much. I know I haven't been around as long as all of you have, but I'd like to know what unspoken conversation is going on."

Felix chuckled at the slight bossy tone that was heard throughout Yarah's voice, and his affection for her only grew.

"Is this perhaps a private conversation?" Esme inquired, raising an eyebrow. Felix shook his head softly, and began to unbutton his grey robe. He let the robe falls off his shoulders, and Esme immediately took it. Felix was surprised at her kindness, which was shown even to him.

Felix took pride in the way Yarah's eyes followed his form, and he hoped that she liked what she saw. Felix was aware of the way his white shirt clung to his arms and chest, and he unbuttoned the first few top buttons to slightly loosen the shirt.

"Thank you," Felix uttered taken aback, and Esme nodded softly. She hung up his coat, and Felix took a seat on the couch.

"I don't think this conversation needs to be private, you all have a lot more experience then I do within this subject. I've seen it of course many times but...I've never even held romantic affection for another woman, let alone to this level."

Felix saw the look of surprise in Yarah's eyes, and he wondered if she would see as him as unfit given his little experience within romance. Part of Felix wondered just how experienced she was in the subject of romance, and along with that other things...

Felix chuckled slightly at the grimace on Edward's face as his thoughts drifted off, "Sorry."

The rest of the Denali's and Cullen's sat down on the couch, and Yarah sat down across from Felix. She was firmly settled between Rosalie and Bella, who were clearly making a statement by their current position. Hands off.

Felix rolled his eyes with a sigh and leaned back, and he could tell that his comfortably was annoying the hell out of Emmett...good. Felix sent a grin Emmett's way, and the large vampire immediately tensed.

"Emmett...please be considerate to our guest." Esme said with a motherly tone, scolding Emmett. Felix found their family dynamic rather odd...but also amusing.

"Guest? Last time I remembered he ripped our sister apart in front of us."

Pop goes the weasel, Felix thought. He knew that Tanya would mention the incident sooner or later. Felix immediately looked at Yarah to see her expression, and her eyebrows furrowed. The worried and torn expression looked far too beautiful than it should have.

Before Carlisle or Esme could interrupt with some sort of response, Felix interrupted.

"You are absolutely right Tanya, I am a monster. I will never deny what I am, or what I've done. I will not apologize for my actions because I do not regret them, nor is there any point in such a empty gesture. My apology will not bring your sister back Tanya, she is dead."

Tanya immediately pounced across the table before anyone could do so much as blink, and Felix prepared himself. Before Tanya could run into him however, Yarah slammed into her.


	7. Waning Trust

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**_Waning Trust_ **

* * *

_I still feel you, now and then__  
Slow like pseudo-ephedrine  
When you see me, will you say I've changed?  
I ride the subway, read the signs  
I let the seasons change my mind  
I love it here since I've stopped needing you_

**_\- "Writer in the Dark" by Lorde_**

* * *

**_Yarah _**

_Hesitancy and anticipation…_

Those were the exact words, which superlatively described the way which the blonde vampire felt. The right side of her blonde curls were tucked behind her ear, and her pale, olive toned hands were clasped on her jean clad legs. Her right leg was crossed over her left, and one of her red polished nails scratched against the fabric.

Her right foot which was covered by her heeled boot was moving up and down, and Yarah attempted to calm her raging nerves.

She felt overwhelmed by the conversation and she felt utterly isolated. The Denali Coven and her family kept talking so broadly about the subject at hand, and often their eyes referred to Yarah. She didn't like the way all their eyes turned to her; despite the fact she didn't have very much of an idea of what exactly they were speaking about.

She had her suspicions of course…

She assumed that they were referring to the connection that was obvious between Felix and her…which she was more unsure of now than ever. She knew that the connection was genuine, but she was also sure that it was slightly animalistic.

She was unsure of whether this was some unspoken attraction between them, or what everyone else seemed to be hinting at…which was the fact that they could be soulmates.

Even thinking about the possibility that Felix was her soulmate, was entirely too overwhelming. Yarah felt as if she was being cornered, and everyone was pushing her further and further. She knew that they only meant well, but at this moment in time Yarah didn't even want to think about the possibility.

Was that wrong…or selfish?

Yarah felt since her birth as a vampire that she was a small, and fragile animal. She had never been so far from one, and yet she had never felt more like one. Her Coven, even though she knew they meant well, had coddled her from the beginning. She had been overwhelmed at all sides being told of what she should and shouldn't do as a vampire.

What was right, and what was wrong.

Between their many opinions, Yarah didn't really have much room to decide what _she _wanted. Yarah had been so busy attempting to please them all, just the way in which she had always tried to please everyone. Ever since she was smaller, she had been overcome by this need to make other people happy, and it often left her utterly…empty, and unhappy.

Yarah felt bad for even being overwhelmed. She knew that her family was trying their best to make her transition as smooth as possible, but Yarah felt like she was just a part of them. Yarah felt as if she was just a vampire, just a Cullen…and not Yarah.

She felt as if her individuality was lost again, and she was adjusting to their personalities and ways.

Yarah watched the discussion between Felix and the others build up and continued to remain mostly quiet. She could tell easy that Felix wasn't very bothered by any of their accusations or comments…if you could even call them accusations. Yarah knew very well that as the guard of the Volturi that Felix had committed unspeakable evil. He was following orders of course, but wrong was still wrong.

Despite the fact, Aro and the others had commanded for Felix to do so, he still executed their orders.

People often used the excuse of following orders to make themselves feel better, after they committed unspeakable things. That didn't make a difference however, and Yarah knew it.

"At the end of the day it's up to her whether she wants an explanation Felix, or if you should give it to her…" Thank you Edward, Yarah thought.

She met Edward's eyes, who smiled at her softly. Yarah found Edward's gift rather intrusive at first, but during times like these…she was thankful for his gift. She wondered just how overwhelming it must get for Edward, if Yarah herself already felt this overwhelmed.

The blonde vampire was barely able to handle her own thoughts and she didn't know how he managed it with everyone else's. But then again, she supposed she did that with everyone's expectations. Attempting to juggle all of them at once, and please everyone around her.

For the first time in a while, Yarah stood up for herself, and voiced what she wanted.

"I would like an explanation; I think I'm owed that much. I know I haven't been around as long as any of you, but I'd like to know what unspoken conversation is going on."

Felix chuckled, and the pleasant sound caught Yarah's attention immediately. His red eyes darkened a bit with an emotion that Yarah wasn't familiar with, but for some reason it sent a shock straight down her stomach. Yarah clenched her legs slightly at the newfound pressure that was building there, and Yarah knew that if she had a heartbeat…it would be racing.

Her response had obviously pleased Felix greatly, and part of her was happy that it had.

Felix's nonchalant attitude was obviously annoying several of them, especially Emmett. Emmett looked as if he wanted to slam against the larger vampire, and that alone was making Yarah nervous. She knew that she should be worried about Emmett, given Felix's obvious reputation however, every fiber of her being was screaming out to protect Felix.

Just like the earlier events, her instincts were going haywire once again.

Yarah looked to her right slightly, to glance at Rosalie. Emmett's made was tense herself, and Yarah watched as her pale and delicate fingers tensed slightly. Along with her, everyone else in the room was on alert. Yarah wasn't too sure if she would be of much use if something happened between Emmett and Felix, but she would try to dissolve the situation.

Yarah also knew how much Emmett worshipped Rosalie and disappointing her would break him apart. If the blonde goddess would stand up and scold Emmett, Yarah was sure that Emmett would back off…or at least she hoped he would.

"Emmett…please be considerate to our guest."

That was an odd way to put Felix's presence, but Yarah knew that Esme was only attempting to be friendly. It was absolutely against her motherly nature to be rude, and she even struggled when people deserved it.

Yarah wished she could say otherwise, but Felix deserved the way that the others were treating him.

"Guest? Last time I remembered he ripped out sister apart in front of us."

Tanya's voice was outraged as it filled the air around them and cut it like a knife. Yarah winced slightly at the statement, and she couldn't help but be filled with sadness. Sadness for Tanya's loss, and sadness for the life that Felix was living. She didn't imagine that a life of killing was very fulfilling in any aspect.

"You are absolutely right Tanya; I am a monster. I will never deny what I am, or what I've done. I will not apologize for my actions because I do not regret them, nor is there any point in such a gesture. My apology will not bring your sister back Tanya, she is dead."

Yarah wished that Felix didn't say everything that came to his mind. She almost wished that he was a little less honest, or at least held his tongue.

Yarah's body moved before her mind even caught up, and her eyes watched as Tanya moved forward. She was entirely too fast to catch in time, and Yarah was closest. Yarah stood up and utilized her legs to push herself forward and slammed against Tanya.

She moved with such lethality that it was almost cat like.

Yarah slammed into the glass table that had been in the middle of them, and slammed Tanya into the wall. There was a loud crack as they rammed into the brick wall, and Yarah held down Tanya on the ground. Her nails dug into the curly haired blonde's shoulders as she held her down.

An animalistic sound vibrated from Yarah's throat that she had never heard as she glared down at Tanya, pushing her further into the wooden floor.

She wouldn't allow her to harm Felix, she couldn't harm him.

Just then someone pulled Yarah back, and she tried her best to struggle. A large form overwhelmed her however and held her tightly against them. She kicked out and attempted to get herself free, until the voice emitted from the large body.

"Shhh, Yarah, calm down. Everything's ok, nothing happened."

Felix's deep voice vibrated in her ear, and it was nothing like he had spoken before. Yarah felt her muscles relax against him, and her body felt as if it was melting. His voice was filled with a character that she had never heard from him, he sounded almost sweet.

His words were calming and affectionate, as he held her against him.

Yarah closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hands clutching on to his arms. She felt his muscular arms relax against her small form as well, and Yarah released him, and so did he.

Yarah was afraid to open her eyes, because she knew that she would be faced with chaos. Everyone's eyes would be on her, scolding her for her behavior…for her childish behavior.

What in the world was she thinking!?

She couldn't just go charging across the room and tackle the person who had so kindly taken her in, although she didn't really know her. She knew that Tanya hadn't even overreacted with her actions, of course she was upset.

Felix had killed her sister! Yarah knew that she would have been just as upset, and probably violent as well. Guilt filled Yarah, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yarah…it's ok," Esme began, but Yarah shook her head.

She opened her eyes to meet the destruction that she had created. There was glass everywhere and there was a visible dent in the floor in which she had slammed Tanya down. Besides that, there were a few cracks in the wall where she had slammed Tanya into.

She had destroyed their beautiful home, all because she couldn't control herself.

Yarah stepped over some of the broken pieces of glass and made her way to the front door. She needed to leave; she couldn't possibly deal with what was coming next. She knew very well that they would be disappointed in her and most likely ask her to leave their Coven.

She couldn't even blame them…

Before Yarah made it out of the door, Carlisle stepped in front of her. Yarah stopped abruptly so she wouldn't run into him, but she couldn't bear to look into his eyes.

"Yarah, look at me."

Yarah shook her head, her golden waves moving around her. She crossed her arms, and her body began to shake. She knew it was only a slight tremble, but it didn't escape Carlisle's eyes. His hands rubbed over her trembling shoulders and pulled her forward.

Her head pressed against his chest, and if Yarah could've cried…she would've.

She felt herself slowly relaxing against his form, and soon she wrapped her arms around his torso. She held her eyes closed in the closeness, and just listened to the steady flow of Carlisle's breathing. She wished he had a heartbeat, because Yarah would've gotten lost in it.

Carlisle was always kind, that was certain.

No matter how dark the world seemed to become, Carlisle's hope was always a beacon. Yarah had no idea how he could remain so positive after all the dark that he had seen and endured himself.

Yarah took a shaky breath and stepped back from Carlisle, nodding softly. She knew exactly what she had to do, even if she would be terrified. She hated conflict, and always had. She didn't like making other people upset.

Yarah felt the glass crunch underneath her heels as she made her way back to the living room, where everything was quiet. The air was still slightly tense, and Yarah looked up. She met everyone's eyes with hesitancy and found Tanya's amongst them.

Kate was holding her sister against her side, and Tanya glanced at Yarah.

Yarah couldn't exactly make out the emotions that were in her eyes, but she decided to take the first step anyway.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me to do that. It just happened I- "

"Couldn't help it," Tanya finished for her, and Yarah nodded.

Tanya took a few steps forward, and Yarah awaited her next movement. She wouldn't blame Tanya if she yelled or hit her. At this point Yarah was deserving of all that treatment and she would accept whatever Tanya chose. After all Tanya was the leader of the Denali Coven, so it was her choice to make.

Yarah braced herself.

Tanya stepped forward and unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Yarah's smaller form. Yarah was taken aback by the gesture but hugged her back after a few moments.

"It's alright," she said softly.

"I'd say it isn't," Demetri said, his voice laced with poison. Yarah had been entirely too caught up with her exchange with Tanya to even notice his arrival, but apparently the others had. Demetri stood in the large open entryway of the living room; his arms crossed.

His grey robe was covered in fresh snow, and his hair was messy from what Yarah assumed was hunting. Other than the slight signs, there was not a singular speck of dirt on him.

"I'd say that you aren't as controlled as Carlisle has deemed you at all my dear Yarah. You're putting the Volturi at risk for exposure to the humans, and that is something that cannot happen. It seems you are more of a nuisance than I had initially anticipated."


	8. Tyrant

**Author's Note: **This Chapter will be shorter than the next few, but I hope you enjoy it despite that. Thank you for supporting this Fanfiction so far, it's near and dear to my heart. Enjoy!

Italian Words utilized in this Chapter: 

_Tesoro_: treasure

* * *

_Don't let it in with no intention to keep it__  
__Jesus Christ, don't be kind to it__  
__Honey don't feed it, it will come back_

**_"_****_It Will Come Back" by Hozier_**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**_Tyrant_**

* * *

**_Felix_**

"It seems that I have enough armament to report to the Volturi much quicker than I expected, and therefor we shall return to Volterra."

Demetri's voice was ice cold, and his red eyes immediately met Felix's.

Felix knew very well that Demetri meant every single word he said when he uttered them, but Felix also knew that he was being trivial to say the least. Felix felt that Demetri was almost being childish in his anger, and the larger vampire suspected because it was because of his own affections toward Yarah.

Felix didn't know whether it was because Demetri was jealous, or because he feared losing their friendship. Whatever Demetri's reason, Felix didn't care the slightest.

Demetri was inarguable wrong in this situation, and Felix knew that part of Demetri must know it.

Felix didn't know the blonde vampire to be a very emotional person, but something within Demetri seemed to have shifted. Felix saw it when they first entered the vicinity of the two Covens but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Maybe there was a deep-rooted hatred that Demetri possessed toward the Cullen's, and Felix just never noticed it.

That couldn't have been very likely however, especially given the amount of time the two spent with each other in Volterra. It could also be a possibility that Felix had never truly known Demetri. Just because Felix showed his personality without any hinderance, did not mean that Demetri did the same.

The one thing Felix knew for certain was that he had to go along with Demetri.

He didn't have another choice but to follow him back to their halls in Volterra, otherwise he would put Yarah in danger. There was nothing he could do in his current position to assist her, besides to return with Demetri. He had a slight bit of hope to explain to Aro what exactly had happened, and that Yarah did not pose a threat.

Hope.

That was a concept that Felix was not used to. It was a perfect way to formulate, exactly what Yarah brought into his life.

His _Tesoro_.

Felix took a deep breath and walked across the glass stained floor. He moved past Yarah's form, her enticing scent entering his nose. It was the scent that Felix knew he would never forget, because it was permanently etched into his memory. It would remind him of the short time that they had spent with each other, and yet it was enough for Felix's entire lifetime.

He now knew that he was capable of feeling love, in a way that he had never imagined.

Her sweet skin that smelt of vanilla and flowers, would forever remind him how much she meant to him.

Felix could now go on for the rest of his life, with that privilege. Knowing that someone who was as pure as her could, even for just a second, see something in him.

Felix could feel himself almost crumbling as he past her and when her small hand clutched the back of his dress shirt…the large vampire wanted to fall apart. He wanted to fall into a million pieces and join the glass on the floor, just in hopes of basking in her presence for longer.

He was being ripped apart, and her hand was the only thing keeping him alive. Felix turned around to face her, her small hand releasing his dress shirt. Before it could fall to her side, Felix held it between his own hands.

He studied her small hands between his gloved ones and marveled at how smooth they were.

Felix's own hands were covered in scars from bites which vampires had inflicted upon him, before they met their demise. It reminded Felix every day of what he was and what he had done.

Looking at Yarah's hands, made him _almost_ want to do better. If only he was capable of that.

With a deep breath Felix met her eyes, and they looked at him with sadness. Her large eyes that were adorned by her dark lashes were reflecting Felix's own feelings, which he was trying his hardest to hide. He didn't burden her with anymore, when this was already so hard.

He wanted to stay beside her, even if it meant enduring the rest of the vampires.

Part of him wanted to ask her to come along, but he knew that could never be. She needed to be amongst her family. She would be protected here and experience the kind of love that the Volturi's halls would never be able to provide. The kind of love she deserved.

Felix found himself saying the words before he could even rationalize otherwise, "I will see you again. I don't know how much time will pass between our next meeting Yarah, but I promise we will see each other again."

With that Felix gave her hands a soft squeeze and released them. Felix grabbed his coat off the rack before he exited the large wooden door and entered the snowy Alaskan wilderness. They took off after a few seconds, and Felix trailed closely behind Demetri.

Part of him wanted to look back one last time, but he knew it would only increase the burning.

The burning empty feeling that had filled him when he stepped out into the cold. It felt as if he had stepped out of Yarah's life, after only being in it for such a short time. Even though the distance between them currently was not too large, the distance seemed much larger.

Felix knew that he had no right to take up space within her life to begin with, but selfishly he thought that he might have had longer.

Felix should have known that someone like her could never be around someone like him for too long. It was like the sun setting, and for the short time its rays seeming so much closer to the ground. Felix should have known that it was always out of reach, that she was always out of reach.

From the moment he had laid his eyes upon her lovely form, they were destined to be distant.


	9. Radiance

_I was hatched by your warmth  
Thus transformed  
By your grounded and giving and darkening scorn  
_

_Remember me love, when I'm reborn  
As the shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn**  
**_

_**"Shrike" by Hozier**_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**_Radiance_**

* * *

**_Yarah_**

Yarah looked at the empty space in which Felix had been only moments earlier. Those short moments seemed like ages ago, and Yarah felt stuck. She felt as if she was permanently rooted into the ground. She was almost afraid to breathe, in fear that it would make it all true.

In fear that it would make his absence reality.

Yarah knew it was an entirely fabricated concept, but that didn't make it any less real...for her.

Yarah had no idea why this man's absence affected her so. She had gone her whole life and the beginning of her eternity without knowing him, and yet she knew it would never be the same.

That her life, would never be the same.

Every action she would take from this moment on would be with the knowledge that Felix existed and that changed _everything_.

Yarah felt the bubbling sadness that was threatening to boil over. She felt the emptiness spread in her chest like a wildfire, and Yarah tried her hardest not to let it consume her entirely.

With a shaky breath, Yarah closed her eyes.

She imagined herself in a tranquil forest, attempting to calm her rapidly racing mind, but to no avail.

Yarah knew that it was Bella's hand before her senses even caught up with the soft movement. Bella rested her hand on Yarah's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm sorry."

Bella's voice was filled with just that, sorrow.

Yarah wasn't entirely sure what Bella had to apologize for, but she knew that Bella was trying to be sympathetic. Yarah was sure that his absence was written all over her face, no matter how hard she tried to conceal it.

Yarah moved forward and embraced Bella. The blonde-haired vampire rested her head against Bella's chest, clutching on to her tightly. Bella's hand rubbed against her back in the same soothing circles that Yarah was so used to. It had become a rhythmic familiarity, and it usually calmed down Yarah.

In this instance it did little to soothe the utter despondency running through Yarah's veins like blood. It circled around her body over and over again, leaving her emptier each time. Yarah felt similarly to when she had lost her mother and all hope along with it.

Yarah had no idea why Felix's leaving reminded her of the death of her mother, since they were obviously two very different scenarios. In a way however, Yarah did lose someone. She lost Felix without really knowing what their future could be, and if they could be together. Yarah had been easily overwhelmed by the thought of even being Felix's soulmate, but now she wished she had thought differently.

Yarah imagined a future with the large man and found herself easily creating scenarios in her mind. Just as quickly as they had been created, they vanished.

Yarah moved back from Bella after a few moments, opening her eyes along with the movement. She met the eyes of the rest of her family, the quiet spreading throughout the room eerily. Yarah felt as if she had lost part of herself with Felix's absence. Carlisle was the first to speak and he stepped forward. He angled himself so he faced toward everyone and let out a sigh.

"Demetri's words carried a large burden along with them. He has never been the kind of man to bluff, and I'm afraid that hasn't changed now. If he has even the slightest intention of harming us, he will follow through."

Carlisle's voice was filled with regret and it did nothing to calm Yarah's nerves. She knew how much he regretted any kind of conflict and Yarah was right there with him. She had no urge to have a fight with the Volturi, or anyone for that matter. The thought of standing across from Felix in a battle, terrified her. Not because of his enormous size, but because Yarah knew that she wouldn't be able to harm him.

"It sounds like we need to prepare ourselves for another conflict with the Volturi then," Jasper spoke the obvious. Yarah was well aware of the history he had with raising a newborn army and she wondered if he was more eager for battle. The scars that spread across his skin told the story of the unspeakable evil he had endured and forced upon newly created vampires.

Yarah also knew that Jasper deeply regretted hurting others and she couldn't imagine how it must have felt to be able to feel them pass.

Yarah felt a calmness wash over her, and she sent a thankful glance to Jasper. During times like these she was grateful for the gift he possessed.

"It sounds like we need to get the crew together again, and we also need to make sure that Yarah gets some training." Emmett spoke out as well, a grin on his face. Yarah knew that he enjoyed the action.

"Training?" She asked curiously, and Jasper nodded.

"Combat training. In case your gift gets rendered useless or you need to do some fighting, you need to be prepared."

Panic began to overtake Yarah. Fight!? She had never fought anyone in her life. The closest she had gotten to fighting someone was when her pimp had been displeased with her. He would smack her so hard that Yarah crashed against the wall...and the memories were accompanied by a sickening feeling in the pit of Yarah's stomach.

Maybe learning how to fight wasn't such a bad idea after all.

If it wasn't so much for her own protection, Yarah would fight in order to protect her family. She wouldn't let this life take away anyone else she loved, no matter how rigorous the obstacles she faced would be. With a determined expression on Yarah's face, she continued to listen to the plan which her family constructed.

* * *

**_Five months later..._**

* * *

Yarah hit the ground with a thud, a groan leaving her lips. She laid on a ground for a few more seconds, the motivation leaving her bones. She felt as if she had rerun the drills with Jasper at least a hundred times and each time he seemed to get some kind of advantage. It left her mind tired and her ability to concentrate almost nonexistent. Yarah had hoped that her new vampiric abilities would aid her in battle, but Jasper proved himself to be a unbeatable opponent.

Yarah was slightly proud that she seemed to last with him a bit longer each time.

Yarah glanced up at Jasper's outstretched hand, the southern gentleman's face adorned by a charming smile. Yarah raised a eyebrow, her eyes glancing at him in distrust.

"This isn't some kind of tactic is it?"

"No not at all ma'am, I think it's time to take a rest for today. You seem to be exhausted and I don't think I can get any more out of you today."

Thankful, Yarah stood up. The dusk was already painting the sky in several hues of purple, red, and yellow. Yarah felt as if the last few days had gone by at a crawling speed. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that her Coven seemed to make it a habit of pushing all of her abilities to the brink. Whether it be utilizing her gift or her fighting abilities. Yarah was sure it also had something to do with the fact that she was the least experienced and the youngest Cullen.

They had returned to their home in Vancouver, and Renesmee had joined them. She had spent part of the winter with Charlie, who was always eager to see his granddaughter. Edward and Bella had decided to let Charlie in on the vampire secret, shortly after Jacob revealed himself to Charlie. Yarah found it amazing that after some time, Charlie seemed to be taking everything quite well.

When Yarah was a human she couldn't have imagined taking it as well as the cop had. Had Yarah know about the other part of this world before the change, she would have most likely been terrified.

It had been the first time that Yarah got to meet Bella and Edward's daughter, and to say she was amazed was an understatement. Yarah had to focus on her heartbeat for a while just to make certain it was real. The beat had been strong and true, and Yarah had been utterly enthralled. Renesmee had wrapped Yarah around her small fingers, just the same way she did with everyone else.

It was also apparent with the way the rest of their guests behaved around Renesmee. Her family had gone through the furthest corners of the world to gather their friends, all in an attempt to protect Yarah, as well as their way of life. Yarah hated even the thought of anyone else putting themselves in danger for her, all because she had been born with a gift. They were all nice enough though and explained to her that they were more than willing to face the Volturi.

They had done it before.

Just the thought of standing across from the black capes of the Volturi terrified Yarah and she hadn't even seen them yet. She had only been exposed to Felix and Demetri and had only seen paintings of some of the rest of them. Yarah could only imagine how they spent their days within the halls of some large building in Volterra, Italy. Yarah could only imagine how Felix spent his time.

At the thought of him, her mind began to reel.

They hadn't heard of any news from the Volturi since her meeting with Felix and Yarah was thankful. What she wasn't thankful for however, was the fact that she hadn't heard from Felix. She had gone the last few months awaiting any sign that he was well, that he was even alive.

Yarah kept awaiting the decisions that the Volturi would make which would be revealed trough Alice's visions, but she hadn't seen anything in weeks. To say Yarah was worried, was an understatement.

Yarah and Jasper made their way back to their residence from the woods, and Yarah felt herself be filled with calmness.

"Thanks Jasper."

"No problem," the blonde man responded.

"How do you remain so calm amid a storm? I can't help but have my head fill with a million different scenarios of what could happen."

Jasper stopped for a moment, only a few feet away from the large glass sliding door which faced the back of their three-story home. He pondered for a second, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"It's not so much about not being worried Yarah," he faced her. Jasper's eyes looked straight into Yarah and she felt as if he was looking into her very soul. She had never been particularly close to him, but she was thankful he was opening to her. Yarah was also thankful that he had spent the last few months, along with the family, teaching her how to defend herself.

"I'm just as terrified as you, I just know that it won't make a difference. Whatever is going to happen Yarah, is already written. We will either fall or we will succeed, either way we defended what we thought was most important. No matter what happens now Yarah, I can live or die with the fact that I protected those who I loved the most. I've never been one to stand for a government that doesn't respect my rights as a living being and the Volturi isn't any different. They've ruled the vampire world for a long time, but that doesn't mean all of their decisions have been right or even moral."

Yarah pondered on Jasper's words for a moment, the only sound around them the slight whistling of the wind. The temperatures were beginning to get milder and Yarah could tell summer was fast approaching.

"I agree with what you said. My family is the most important to me. I'm worried that the Volturi will attempt to kill us and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure you're all safe. It's just that-" before Yarah could even finish, Jasper nodded knowingly.

"You're in love."

Yarah immediately seized her talking and her hands nervously ran over her pants. She didn't know how to respond to Jasper's statement, or even continue the conversation. Was this what it felt like to be in love? The constant tugging feeling of worry in your heart. Yarah's hand moved up to rest against her chest and she closed her hand into a fist.

Jasper moved closer to her, resting his hand on her back.

"I saw the way the two of you looked at each other. It must have been the same way I looked at Alice those many years ago. I don't blame either of you, when it's meant to be it's meant to be. Ya'll's situation is just a little more complicated, especially within being part of the Volturi. It's not something you can fight against Yarah, so don't try to. Let yourself go through the motions."

Going through the motions terrified her.

She wasn't even sure if terrified was a good enough expression of it. With a soft nod, Yarah entered the house. She was greeted by several smiling faces and Renesmee firmly planting on the couch beside Jacob. She was thirteen now, but Yarah could tell that Jacob had no intention of taking their relationship to a romantic level until she was of age. Yarah had found it weird when Bella explained it to her, the way an imprint worked.

Yarah did have to admit that she thought the sibling bond between the two of them was adorable.

Renesmee looked older than thirteen, since she grew much faster than the average human. For this reason, Edward and Bella decided to homeschool her, at least until she was old enough to go to college. Yarah didn't blame them, it made things much easier. She was exceptionally brilliant and Yarah had taken up on giving Renesmee lessons in violin and singing.

Yarah had loved singing since she was small, and she had taken voice lessons when she was in Brazil. Once she left her home country to go to New York however, she didn't have enough money to pay for them. Instead she continued on and practiced on her own. Every time she deemed things as hopeless, Yarah would sing.

Yarah bit her lip nervously but nodded. Jasper did have a lot more experience in the subject of love, way more than Yarah. Yarah had only ever experienced the aspect of lust, but never love. She had crushes growing up, but it was nothing like this. The feeling practically consumed her every waking hour and the only thing she wanted was to know that Felix was safe. She wanted to know that he was alive and well.

Yarah also wanted to touch him again. She wanted to run her hands over his strong chest and inhale his intoxicating scent.

Yarah took a seat beside Renesmee, only to have Renesmee's hand pressed against the side of her face. Yarah immediately closed her eyes at the familiar feeling and images of Renesmee's day began to fill her mind. They were so clear and vivid that Yarah felt as if she had been a part of them. Yarah laughed softly as an image of Emmett tackling Edward entered her mind.

"It looks like you had a rather exciting day, doesn't it?"

Renesmee nodded softly and moved closer to Yarah. Yarah wasn't all too comfortable with the many red eyes that had been occupying their home as of late, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Having Renesmee around made her slightly uncomfortable, but Bella reassured her that all of them had already been acquainted with Renesmee.

"Can we practice singing again Yarah?" Renesmee asked hesitantly, as if she was worried that she was bothering Yarah. Yarah immediately beamed and nodded softly.

"Of course, lets head upstairs."

Yarah was glad for the distraction from what was happening around her and she hoped that Renesmee wasn't noticing too much around her. Yarah also knew that Renesmee was incredibly smart and perceptive, so she assumed that the teenager was understanding more than she was letting on.

The two of them made their way up the stairs and into the music room that had been established by Edward. Renesmee's father had an incredible gift when it came to music and he had joined Yarah many times in a music session. The two of them had spent many nights creating songs together, with Edward on the piano, and Yarah on the violin. Yarah also enjoyed singing along to some of the music he played on the piano, or creating songs to the melodies.

There was nothing better to distract someone than music.

Yarah entered the room with Renesmee and immediately took a seat on one of the chairs. She sat down and faced Renesmee, crossing her legs. Renesmee stood in the middle of the room for a second, furrowing her eyebrows in what looked like worry. The small movement immediately caught Yarah's attention, and she grabbed Renesmee's hands.

"Is everything ok?"

Renesmee let out a soft sigh, her brown chocolate eyes looking into Yarah's.

"I try not to be too curious, but I've overheard several things. The Volturi, the same guys that tried to hurt everyone before, are back again. This time it's because of your powers, right?"

Yarah nodded softly, a few blonde curls falling forward. Her hair was currently in a bun, but a few strands had come undone during her practice with Jasper. Yarah was also sure that she had a few branches and blades of grass stuck in her hair.

Renesmee's worry was evident in her voice and it hurt Yarah deeply. She shouldn't be concerned with such big problems, especially not at this age.

"They are. They think I'm a threat towards them, but I promise nothing will happen to you Nessie."

"I'm not worried about getting hurt Yarah. I'm worried about you getting hurt. I don't want them to harm you the way they did Irina..."

Yarah shook her head, letting out a soft 'shh'. She immediately grabbed Renesmee and wrapped her arms around the small girl. Renesmee pressed her face into Yarah's shoulder and sobbed softly.

"Nothing's going to happen to me Renesmee, I promise."

Renesmee nodded softly, moving back slightly. Her bronze colored hair fell forward and Yarah tugged a strand behind her ear, and after a few moments Renesmee calmed down slightly. Yarah's heart hurt at the thought of her being so concerned.

"I also heard that you like someone in the Volturi, is that true?"

Yarah moved her hands down the sides of Renesmee's arms and gave them a light squeeze. The mention of Felix brought worry to the forefront of Yarah's mind again, but she did owe Renesmee an explanation. She was no longer a naïve child and she was wiser beyond her years.

"I do. It's a really complicated situation since were obviously not on the same side, per say. I do care for him a lot Renesmee, but I was only with him for a few moments."

"I just want you to be happy and I don't think it's fair that you guys are separated. You deserve love just as much as mom and dad."

If Yarah could have cried, she would have. She pulled Renesmee into her arms once more and kissed the top of her bronze colored hair.

"That means more to me then I can say Renesmee, thank you."


	10. Maps Unfolding Part I

_A thousand teeth_  
_And yours among them, I know_  
_Our hungers appeased_  
_Our heartbeats becoming slow_

_We lay here for years or for hours_  
_Thrown here or found_  
_To freeze or to thaw_  
_So long we become the flowers_  
_Two corpses we were_  
_Two corpses I saw_

_**"In a week" by Hozier**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**_Maps Unfolding Part I_**

* * *

_**Felix**_

_**'If I had stayed, would things have gone differently?'**_

The question rang trough Felix's mind, distracting him entirely. He was currently sitting on a jet headed back towards Italy, Demetri in the seat across the aisle from him.

The rest of the journey had been mostly quiet, with Felix and Demetri only exchanging small words. Felix was too caught up in his own thoughts to truly care anyway, additionally he was still more than pissed at Demetri and his actions earlier. The further they got away from the Denali's residence in Alaska, the better Demetri's mood seemed to be. Felix could practically see the dark cloud which had perched itself over Demetri disappear and instead make its way to Felix.

To say he was saddened, was an absolute understatement.

Felix felt as if he had a singular taste of what goodness could be, just to starved once again. It was almost unfair and part of him selfishly wished that he had never met the goddess. That part of him was distinctly overwhelmed by the part that yearned for her. Every fiber of Felix's large body practically crying for her to be even within reach of his pale hands.

Felix wished he had the pleasure of knowing her earlier, and he would have spent years just standing at her side. Felix would have followed Yarah to the ends of the earth, just to bask in the glory that was _her_.

Felix wished that he had told her just how much she meant to him...or showed her. Was that foolish?

Felix had no idea what exactly he would have said within that short frame of time, or what would have been appropriate. The old him would have put appropriate to the backburner and attempted to take Yarah within the first few moments of their meeting.

Felix knew very well that he could never do that, at least not to _her_.

She was something to be cherished, to be worshipped. Felix only wished that he had more time to worship her. The closer their journey took them back to Volterra, the more consumed Felix's thoughts became. Not just with his beautiful Yarah, but also with the three. He already knew that Caius wanted revenge for the Cullen's alliance with the shape shifters and their challenge toward the Volturi.

Felix was always sure that Marcus wanted to avoid conflict, and then there was Aro.

Felix knew that Aro was more likely to side with Caius on this issue, which happened more often than Felix preferred. Unlike Caius however, Aro was cold and calculated. Felix had no idea what Demetri would report to them and what Aro would choose to do. Felix didn't know if he could possible live with himself if he met Yarah in battle, especially if they were on opposite sides.

Even the slightest thought of the blonde goddess on a battlefield boiled Felix's blood.

She didn't deserve to be a part of that violence and carnage. Felix always wanted her to remain safe, even if he knew that he was part of the reason she wasn't. Felix had made up his mind before he had even left the Denali residence, in that he would try to persuade Aro away from battle. That as well as that he would come to the Cullen's defense, which could very well earn him a round of Jane's gifts...or worse.

Any amount of pain would be worth enduring however, if it meant that Yarah was safe.

After what seemed like days Felix and Demetri arrived within the halls of the Volturi once again. Heidi met them at the opening, her ruby colored lips in a wide grin. Felix completely ignored the seductive look that entered her red eyes once she caught sight of Felix.

The familiar smell of the old infrastructure entered Felix's nose. Once it was a calming scent, now it seemed to crawl up Felix's spine like a cold chill. He didn't know whether the feeling occurred because of the realization of what exactly he would be facing, or because he missed the warmth that was Yarah.

The dimly lit candlelight casted shadows on the wall in several shapes and sizes that moved along the walls like ghosts. Felix had once found solace within these walls, but now they seemed to be entirely too constricting. He felt as if they were pushing closer and closer toward him, and for the first time in his existence Felix felt claustrophobic. He walked a few feet behind Demetri, which was also highly unusual.

Usually the two of them walked within proximity, and Felix was sure that Aro would notice.

The three of them entered the large chamber in which Aro, Caius, and Marcus rested. Caius was seated on his throne, absentmindedly glancing trough a book. Marcus was glancing outside the window, with the same dead stare. Felix had always pitied him for what had occurred with Aro. He was one of the only people who had been trusted with keeping the secret of how exactly Marcus' mate had died.

Aro had cruelly killed his sister just to secure Marcus' place amongst the Volturi.

Felix had witnessed Aro tear his blood and flesh apart. The look that had been on Didyme's face as Aro ripped her apart. It was the one thing that Felix regretted witnessing during his many years of life upon the earth. Felix was sure that Didyme's death and lack of her gift of happiness caused Marcus to be a zombie. Felix had always sympathized with Marcus, and he didn't think that would ever change.

Felix felt destroyed from being so far away from Yarah, he didn't even want to think the way he would be if she was gone. The thought alone brought panic to his chest, which was an emotion he was entirely unfamiliar with.

Aro made his way forward from where the many books filled with books were located, meeting Demetri in the middle of the large room. A grin was spread across his face, and his pale and long fingers were intertwined. Felix found the small movement entirely terrifying and it reminded him of Dracula. Aro reminded Felix of Dracula. Felix felt as if it was the image of Aro that frightened humans at night in their deep sleep.

The image of almost translucently white Aro hovering over a Felix's sleeping form, was too ominous to bear.

"I see that you have returned, I hope your trip was...enjoyable."

Aro ended the statement almost on a questioning note and Felix knew he was practically dying for a report. Felix had no idea what Demetri would tell him, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be anything that would end in his favor.

Instead of waiting for a report however, Aro outstretched his hand.

"Show me."

Felix didn't know of whether to be filled with fear, or relieved. He didn't know how Aro would interpret the events, but Felix was certain that he would immediately see Felix and Yarah's bond. Felix didn't know how Aro would use their relationship for his advantage, but Felix knew he would. Felix prepared himself for the worst possible outcome and hoped that Yarah would remember him.

Demetri hesitated for a moment but rested his hand in Aro's.

Aro stood there, in his usual entranced state. As he progressed through Demetri's thoughts however, a grin spread on his pale lips. Its terrified Felix to the very core and he awaited Aro's response in utter fear, as the vampire pulled back from Demetri. His red eyes immediately rested on Felix's large form and he crept forward. He came to a stop in front of Felix, who looked down at him.

They remained quiet for a while, until Aro let out a laugh.

It was the kind of laugh that reminded Felix of someone who was insane. Felix thought it must be the kind of laugh that echoed in the halls of an insane asylum, the kind of place where Felix could see Aro. Felix often thought of the kind of person that Aro had been as a human and whether he had been even half as cruel.

"It seems you've found quite the prize Felix. What an interesting turn of events it has turned out to be, interesting indeed..."

Caius stood up immediately, curiosity in his cruel eyes.

"What exactly happened brother?"

Caius moved beside Aro, resting his hand on his shoulder. Caius' cruel eyes observed Felix with the same distaste he did everyone else and sometimes Felix thought it was simply part of his personality.

"It seems that our dear Felix has found his mate. Of all the people in the world, it seems to be the Cullen's newest member."

The statement brought a grin to Caius' lips. The movement wasn't what terrified Felix, it was the fact that he'd never seen the vampire smile.


	11. Maps Unfolding Part II

_Stones taught me to fly_  
_Love taught me to lie_  
_And life taught me to die_  
_So it's not hard to fall_  
_When you float like a cannonball_

**_"Cannonball" by Damian Rice_**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_**Maps Unfolding Part II**_

* * *

_**Felix**_

Felix felt a cold shudder shoot down his back at the sinister grin that was turning up Caius' pale lips. The movement looked plain wrong coming from his usually stoic or angry face, it was unnatural. Felix found himself preferring the version of Caius that didn't involve him smiling. Felix thought the few seconds that lasted between Caius' last statement was entirely too long and he awaited their next decision.

Felix knew very well that they could easily just end him, he even expected it. Maybe even preferred it.

He didn't want them using him as some pawn in their game against Yarah. Felix had been a pawn for thousands of years and it was all thanks to Yarah that his life was taking such a drastic turn. A selfish part of Felix also didn't want to witness Yarah's possible demise. He wouldn't be able to take it. Felix assumed that he would turn into Marcus and just float between existence and ultimate death. Felix was certain that Aro would utilize the powers of Chelsea to keep him in the same nightmarish state, but was he even worth that?

Felix wielded no such powers as Marcus. He couldn't tell the connections of people, which came in much handier than anyone could have expected. Aro utilized it to tear Coven's and maters apart and had done so for thousands of years. Aro had recognized Marcus as too valuable of an asset, even if it came to the life of his sister. Aro had eliminated his sister all for the sake of power, so Felix was sure he would be disposed of easily.

He _hoped_ he would be disposed of.

Felix also wondered how deep Yarah's mourning would be. Did she feel the same connection? The self-absorbed part of him wanted her to remain on her own for the rest of forever, but that would be entirely selfish. Felix loved her enough to want her to move on, even though he knew that wasn't possible. Once vampires found their mate, they only stayed with them for the rest of their eternity. Felix hoped that she would at least have some fun along the way or become distracted by her Coven.

He wanted her to be happy.

He wanted her life to be as easy going as possible, boring even. He wanted her to remain safe and loved, even if he wouldn't be the one to give her that love. Could he even giver that love?

Felix's internal battle continued, when Aro spoke.

"We may be able to utilize this to our advantage," his long pale fingers intertwined. He paced back and forth in front of Felix, an expression of deep thought on his face.

"We may be able to use this as an advantage indeed. Does she have any special powers Demetri?" Aro's face immediately turned to the blonde-haired vampire, as if Felix wasn't even there. Sometimes its annoyed Felix to no end, just how powerless he felt. He was part of the most powerful Coven in the entire world and yet he was powerless. He was treated less than every single day and subjected to mistreatment.

Felix was simply used to do their dirty work.

Something about meeting Yarah had evoked all these profound realizations within him and Felix was frightened. He felt as if his world was finally becoming clear in front of him and he wasn't sure if he liked it. It had been so much simpler before she had appeared in his life and now everything seemed to be falling apart in front of him. Felix had a clear mission before she had breathed clarity into him.

She frightened him more than anything else.

The power she held in her small hands were limitless.

Felix never saw her arrival coming and had never even anticipated it, not even in his wildest dreams. He had gone through life ignorant to any type of affection, besides the egotistical kind for himself.

Then one day, there was _her_.

"She's able to push out energy. I couldn't see it with my eyes, but I felt it. She slammed me backwards without moving so much as a muscle."

Aro's eyes practically glowed with power hunger and Felix's fear only increased. He didn't want this for Yarah. He didn't want her to be confined to the halls of the Volturi, to live in the darkness for the rest of her life. Aro would use her powers to no avail, until there was no trace of humanity left of her. He would force her to use her powers on all the people who would dare to go against Aro.

If she didn't, he would kill her, or worse.

"That is more than I could have ever hoped, this is an unexpected, and amazing turn of events. She would be a powerful asset to the Volturi to say the least. She may even be amongst the ranks of Alec and Jane."

That didn't sit well with Jane at all. Felix saw the look of utter betrayal on her usually uncaring face and somehow it brought a pang of pride into Felix. That's right. His Yarah was more special than Jane or Alec could ever be in their entire life. She was powerful in every single aspect and so much more loving than they could ever dream of.

Aro turned to Felix, resting a hand on Felix's arm. He was much shorter than Felix, but the large vampire still jumped slightly.

"You must bring her here Felix. We must convince her to join our ranks, somehow. We can either try to coerce her peacefully, or we will take her from them. I will not be intimidated by the Olympic Coven again, even if it would be a great shame...to lose such a good friend."

Felix knew very well that Aro was being fake. If it came down to it, he would dispose of his "friend" Carlisle without a second thought.

"We can either persuade her to join us, or we will take several of them. We might lose a great number of our members, but I am willing to take that risk. I will not be robbed of such a prize once again. We would be unstoppable with several members of the Cullen's."

Caius stepped forward as well, moving beside Aro.

"I've never understood how you show such compassion for someone so weak Aro, he is beneath you, beneath us."

Caius' red eyes focused on Felix's form and he smirked softly.

"However, at least one new addition is very welcome. We should try to convince her to join us Aro, but I'm not so sure I agree with your methods. I prefer bloodshed, especially with the way that Carlisle and his Coven embarrassed us before. They have no right to challenge gods Aro."

Felix wanted to roll his eyes, but he kept to himself.

Marcus turned to them with a rigid, zombie like movement. His face had the same pained expression it always had, and he moved his hand gracefully to address his two brothers.

"I agree that we should attempt to persuade her first. Let Felix reach out to her and beckon her to come to the halls of the Volturi. We could accuse her of having broken a law or simply extend an invitation to her."

Aro nodded softly, a grin spreading on his lips.

"Write her Felix. Tell her we're inviting her to the Volturi to speak with her about the incidents that occurred when the both of you came to visit. Tell her that she has two months to respond with an answer and if she refuses then we will be forced to pay her family a visit. If she doesn't respond, we will also be forced to pay her a visit."


	12. The Volturi's Verdict

_I've never seen the flowers or a sky so blue  
It's all brand new_

_Like the sun on the horizon, coming into view  
I spent my whole life running _

_The one day all of a sudden, there was you  
There was you _

**_"You" by A Great Big World_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**_The Volturi's Verdict _**

* * *

**_Yarah_**

Yarah trailed after Renesmee, laughing softly. The air was filled with the soft fragrance of flower and grass, calming Yarah's nerves.

She had been so overcome with impeding danger for the last few weeks, that she allowed herself to relax. The scene playing out in front of her golden eyes, was breathing taking, and yet so simple. She decided a long time ago, during her human life, that she enjoyed the simple things the most.

It was the small moment in between the large events, that really defined someone's life. The small decisions that added up to monumental ones, that delineated someone's character from another's.

The last rays of sunlight washed the earth in a beautiful orange view, and it illuminated the Renesmee's wavy hair. It had grown to her lower back and it had the same unique, and beautiful color of her father's. It was a rich copper color and it reminded Yarah of her favorite season, Autumn.

Renesmee's freckled cheeks were slightly red, colored by the slight exhaustion of their back and forth chasing between the three people playing in the grass. Between Emmett, Renesmee, and Yarah was a rather worn soccer ball and they were surrounded by several onlookers, the vampires who had decided to join them once again, against the Volturi.

A few of them had left, since there had been no word from the Volturi for months. Yarah found their optimism almost foolish and she had decided a long time ago, that she would never let her guard down…at least not when it came to the Volturi. Carlisle however had reassured her, that they would have decided by now.

Pushing over the bear of a man had proven to be rather difficult, even though Emmett absolutely indulged Renesmee's tries. He would dramatically fall to the ground, clutching his leg whenever the younger girl ran into him. He would then continue by pretending to be out of breath and calling for a referee.

The referee was none other than Carlisle of course, who would completely ignore every single of Renesmee's wrongful tactics. Yarah found it beyond humorous to see how easily the youngest Cullen had her whole family wrapped around her finger.

Renesmee's parents had allowed her to try out for her school's team, as long as she kept her more…impressive gifts a secret. So Renesmee agreed to play at a slower speed at school. At home however, there was no playing calm. Between the grunts and attempts for dominance, it was always a great time.

With a large sigh betraying the youngest girl's exhaustion, Renesmee fell back into the grass. She glanced up at the sky, laughing softly.

"I'm tired and you guys cheat."

Emmett let out a rather offended noise, falling down beside Renesmee. Yarah joined them on the other side of the girl, laughing softly.

"If anyone cheats it's you Renesmee, Yarah and I saw. You were attempting to push us over and steal the ball at least ten times." Emmett injected with fake offense.

"I completely agree with Emmett, Renesmee. I thought your parents have strictly told you no cheating."

With that both Yarah and Emmett began a tickle attack on the younger girl, who laughed loudly.

"Yarah!" Alice's scream immediately caught Yarah's attention, ripping her out of the beautiful interaction she had just been part of. Fear immediately gripped her heart, overwhelming her senses.

What now?

Yarah stood up slowly from the grass, her blonde curls moving around her. She stepped forward, everything seeming almost in slow motion. She walked up the stairs of the patio and came to rest in front of Alice.

Alice's own expression was wide in horror, as she held a small envelope between her pale fingers. There was a red sigil that secured the envelope. It wasn't the sight of the beautifully adorned envelope that frightened Yarah, but the sigil on it.

The Volturi.

The beautifully intricate design that represented their society was pressed on the front of the letter, and Yarah knew that it couldn't possibly be good news. She grasped the letter with shaking fingers from Alice, who moved closer beside her. To read the letter, Yarah assumed.

Alice's hand rested on Yarah's back, attempting to soothe her. On the back of the envelope was Yarah's name, written in beautiful cursive. The letters were elegantly written, and it looked as if the person who had written it, took time with each of the letters. It was written with such care that Yarah imagined it could only be from Felix.

She supposed that it should cause her to be filled with some sort of comfort, but instead she was gripped with fear. She knew that the letter was most likely filled with something that would indicate the impeding threat of the Volturi, instead of anything pleasant.

With shaking and careful fingers, Yarah peeled open the letter. There was yellow stained paper inside, indicating just how old the paper must be. Yarah pulled out the piece of paper and began reading.

**_My dear Tesoro,_**

**_I wish I had better news to carry to your beautiful ears, but I am left with no other option. My Masters require your presence in Volterra, and I am afraid our reunion will not be pleasant for neither of us. They've made that much evident to me._**

**_They're giving you two months to respond to their invitation. If you do not respond, they will come after you. If you refuse their invitation, they will also come for you. I'm sorry they haven't left you a choice. If it had been up to me, I would have chosen staying away over letting them capture you._**

**_Felix_**

Yarah's hands shook as she held the slightly yellow paper between her delicate, and pale fingers. Yarah's golden eyes glanced over the paper repeatedly, at incredible speed. She looked over every single cursive word was unblemished and straightforward. The intent of the Volturi was without flaw and clear as day. Part of her felt as if she was missing something, or that her eyes were fooling her. How could they do this?

_They wanted her._

The pain that was running trough Yarah was threatening to suffocate her and she was gasping for air that she didn't need. Yarah fell to the ground, the piece of paper slipping trough her hands.

What would she do? What could she possibly choose to do?

If she decided to avoid them, they would come not only for her…but for her family. She could only imagine the horrors that they would face at the hands of the oldest vampires. They would show them no mercy, even despite Carlisle's 'friendship' with Aro. Alice tensed beside Yarah as well, and immediately turned to Carlisle.

"Could you ask Rose to spend some time with Renesmee? We have a lot to discuss…."


End file.
